Don't go Italiano
by ChibiPastaTalia
Summary: Life in Ludwig's house had finally fallen into rhythm. Get up, train, eat and then relax. Maybe the odd blip in the schedule. but when the south Italian bursts in one night and demands his brother to leave, a hole is left in the germans schedule...and heart. T for language and Human names are used
1. Don't

((A/N So heres the start of a new…well you could call it a story but it really isn't. Its more like an extended one shot. I just felt like I needed to break it down. As usual, review and favourite!))

"Ludwig!"

The italian came bounding into the Germans office. He smiled at Ludwig and sat down on his desk wich was filled with paperwork and pens. There was a half eaten sandwich on the edge of the desk and Feliciano picked it up.

"Ludwig. Did you want me to make some pasta or a pizza?"

Ludwig sighed. He gad so much paperwork to do that he probably wouldnt have any time to eat today.

"I dont mind."

"okay! Ill make some pizza for a change!"

Bounding out of the room, he looked so happy. When did he ever have time to fill out his forms. The only form Ludwig had ever seen him sign was the one for their alliance. He sighed and turned back to the financial report.

More flower. He sprinkled the white powder on the tabletop and rolled out the dough. It was nice and spongy, and his pizza was almost ready to be served. He topped the dough with fresh tomato sauce, cheese and some pepperoni before adding another helping of cheese again. Placing the raw pizza on the tray, he slid it into the oven to cook for ten minutes.

"Ludwig! Dinner is ready!"

He swiftly got up from his office chair and walked towards the table, smiling slightly. He loved his cooking. It was one of the few things that bought him out of his work head

"luddy. Do you like the pizza?" Looking up from his delicious Italian meal, he smiled.

"There is never a bite of yours that i dont enjoy, mein italien. Please never leave. I dont know what I would do without your cooking" he chuckled.

"Okay. I promise I will never leave."

Feliciano smiled and picked up the dishes to put in the dish washer. He was about to sit next to ludwig to watch the soccer game when the doorbell rang.

"Ve~ I'll get it!"

Feliciano ran to the door to be greeted by his brother.

"oh. Ciao frattello! You wanna come in?"

Lovino stared at his brother with his grumpy face. He stepped in and sat down on the couch, pulling Feliciano to sit down with him. Staring at the German, heopened his mouth to speak.

"Me and Toni were speaking. Frattello, youre going to stay with us."

"Frattello! Why?!"

He sighed. He hated this potato bastard. He just wanted to protect his brother.

"Its for the best. Come on. Ill pack your stuff for you."

Grabbing hold of his wrist, he pulled him up the stairs to pack his clothes. Ludwig was still sat on the couch, suprised at what had just happened. He got up, finished putting the dishes away and managed to get out to walk the dogs, slamming the door angrily behind him as he left.

"Toni's house is big, so you can have your own room perminantly."

He huffed and placed his bag down on the big double bed. Sure the bed was nicer than Ludwigs or his, but he would miss Ludwigs company for sure.

That night, Lovino, Antonio and Feliciano watched a movie. It was an Americain romcom about something Feli didnt really care about. He had gotten out his iron cross and was twirling it around with his fingers.

"whats wrong Feliciano? Do you not want to watch the movie?

"I'm going to bed."

And with that, he got up and left.

When he got upstairs, he bellyflopped onto the covers and the tears came falling out. The cross was all he had left of Ludwig.

When the movie had ended, Antonio had told Lovi to apologise to his brother. He stood at the top of the staircase and could see his brother in the room. He headed towards him, doubting he'd be any help in this situation.

"whats that Feli?"

"its the iron cross. Its the highest award for being in the German army. Ludwig gave it to me."

"can I see it?"

He held his hand open and Feliciano paused for a couple of seconds before giving it to him.

"Youre not in the army any more.

"But I like it."

"No, Frattello, you dont need it!". With one swift move, he bought his arm back and threw it out of the open window and onto the grass below.

"I hate you! GET OUT! NOW! Please. Just go..."


	2. Go

((A/N Hope yall enjoyed that…I dunno if I like that side of romano. I see him to being a tsundere but not violent. I just think thats what he'd do…anyway…enjoy, favourite and review!))

Feli staggered into the kitchen, helping himself to another bottle of wine. He popped it open and drank it straight from the bottle. He was already feeling better about himself, he could see why Gilbert liked getting drunk . And big brother Francis. And Antonio. Climbing the stairs, he went and sat on his bed where he took another swig and passed out on his bed.

The early morning sun warmed his banging head. He got up and rubbed his temples like Ludwig did when he was annoyed. His head killed and all he felt like doing was eating. Pasta.

Descending the stairs, he was greeted by Antonio who held out a box of asprin and a glass of water.

"Dont let your brother find out. He hates it when I go out, so you...hell will be unleashed."

He chuckled and pointed to Feli's shorts wich were stained with wine. Great. That meant the bedsheets were too. Lovino didnt get up for another hour, so Feliciano and Antonio replaiced his bedsheets. He would have to go shopping for some new shorts. Luckily, Antonio had the perfect cure for hangovers, shaken up coke, and Feliciano was back to himself in no time.

Almost.

Antonio cooked some pancakes for the brothers and they ate in silence. He knew of what happened last night after the italian talked in his sleep. He tried to make conversation, but each of them ended in awkward silence or a single hum. This was almost normal for Lovino. Well, maybe his answers would be a bit more angry. But for feliciano...it was heartbreaking to see it. Even his curl was drooping. This was bad news. Under the table, he dialled Gilbert to see if he could help.

Antonio offered to drive Feliciano into the town center and he couldnt resist. He had no car. He had sold it to buy a bigger house with Ludwig and Gilbert.

"You miss him, huh ita-chan?"

"si"

The car drove past the local park and scattered pidgeons feeding by the side of the road. Feli and Ludwig came here often.

"Do you love him?"

Feliciano looked at Antonio. His uncle that he used to tell everything to. Antonio knew about holy roman empire too. But this made Feliciano pause. Maybe he did love him. Maybe that was why he snuck into his room at night when he thought he was asleep. Why he kissed and hugged him all the time. Why he was one of the few people he listened to.

"S-si. I do. I love him with all my heart."

The car pulled up to the center and Feli smiled.

"Grazie, uncle Toni. I feel much better."

The spaniard saluted the italian and drove off. He watched him drive down the road. Once again, Antonio had helped him with problems in love. He turned around and started walking, bit instead bumped into someone.

"mi dispaice! Sorry" jumping back, he looked up to the persons face and ghasped.


	3. Italiano

((A/N OOOH! Getting on to the good bits…I wrote this a long time ago so its all being put together in the same day…hope you don't mind!))

"L-ludwig?"

He looked into his sky blue eyes. It was a beautiful blue that he missed the most of Ludwig. They got lost in each others eyes before Ludwig coughed, made some excuse and briskly walked away into the crowd.

"Ludwig! Wait!"

He ran after the man, catching his wrist and making him freeze.

"Ludwig"

"Why, Feli?"

A chill ran through his body. Ludwig was upset. The crowds of people seemed to dissapear. It was as if only they existed in the world.

"Why did you leave without a fight?"

"Be-because Frattello made me. He threatened me upstairs. But you didnt hear it. You had already left."

The german spun around to face him.

"Why, Feli? Why cant I live without you? I tried to make pasta, but I can't. I tried to be happy, but I cant. I tried to sleep at night, but I can't. Not without you. Why?"

He hugged the Italian softly. Feliciano didnt know how to respond. Ludwig lowered his head to his ear and whispered four words.

"Because I love you."

Ludwig had left the rest of his shopping trip. That could wait until later. He drove to Antonio's place to sort things out. His face was angry. Feliciano had never seen it like this.

The car screeched to a halt on ths asphalt driveway in front of Antonios house. He got out and instantly headed to the door. Feliciano caught up with him and managed to link his fingers with his new-yet-unofficial boyfriend's. He angrily jabbed the doorbell multiple times and shouted angry words through the door. Feliciano managed to calm him down, and knocked on the door three times, using his soft, happy voice to get Antonio to open the door.

"potato bastardo?! What are you doing in our house?"

Lovino's eyes bulged. This was a bad situation to be in. The German could easily beat him and Antonio up. He stepped forward, offering a hand to Feliciano. That just made him hold on tighter to Ludwig.

"Let Feliciano stay with me!"

His eyebrows were knitted together in fury. This was protection at its best.

"Fine! But give me one good reason. I dont want anything happening to my brother."

Lovino chuckled. There was no way the potato bastard would be taking Feliciano to his house. He had nothing to pro-

"I love him. And if you want proof of that love, here."

His cheeks were bright red, like Lovinos were when Feliciano had walked in on him and Antonio doing certain...things. Ludwig neared his face to Feli's and brushed his lips with his own. The kiss lasted a couple of seconds, but it felt like an eternity. Ludwig was using every last bit of strenght to stop himself from deepening the kiss. When they broke, Feli simply latched onto Ludwigs side and walked out.  
"L-ludwig?"

He looked into his sky blue eyes. It was a beautiful blue that he missed the most of Ludwig. They got lost in each others eyes before Ludwig coughed, made some excuse and briskly walked away into the crowd.

"Ludwig! Wait!"

He ran after the man, catching his wrist and making him freeze.

"Ludwig"

"Why, Feli?"

A chill ran through his body. Ludwig was upset. The crowds of people seemed to dissapear. It was as if only they existed in the world.

"Why did you leave without a fight?"

"Be-because Frattello made me. He threatened me upstairs. But you didnt hear it. You had already left."

The german spun around to face him.

"Why, Feli? Why cant I live without you? I tried to make pasta, but I can't. I tried to be happy, but I cant. I tried to sleep at night, but I can't. Not without you. Why?"

He hugged the Italian softly. Feliciano didnt know how to respond. Ludwig lowered his head to his ear and whispered four words.

"Because I love you."

Ludwig had left the rest of his shopping trip. That could wait until later. He drove to Antonio's place to sort things out. His face was angry. Feliciano had never seen it like this.

The car screeched to a halt on ths asphalt driveway in front of Antonios house. He got out and instantly headed to the door. Feliciano caught up with him and managed to link his fingers with his new-yet-unofficial boyfriend's. He angrily jabbed the doorbell multiple times and shouted angry words through the door. Feliciano managed to calm him down, and knocked on the door three times, using his soft, happy voice to get Antonio to open the door.

"potato bastardo?! What are you doing in our house?"

Lovino's eyes bulged. This was a bad situation to be in. The German could easily beat him and Antonio up. He stepped forward, offering a hand to Feliciano. That just made him hold on tighter to Ludwig.

"Let Feliciano stay with me!"

His eyebrows were knitted together in fury. This was protection at its best.

"Fine! But give me one good reason. I dont want anything happening to my brother."

Lovino chuckled. There was no way the potato bastard would be taking Feliciano to his house. He had nothing to pro-

"I love him. And if you want proof of that love, here."

His cheeks were bright red, like Lovinos were when Feliciano had walked in on him and Antonio doing certain...things. Ludwig neared his face to Feli's and brushed his lips with his own. The kiss lasted a couple of seconds, but it felt like an eternity. Ludwig was using every last bit of strength to stop himself from deepening the kiss. When they broke, Feli simply latched onto Ludwigs side and walked out.


	4. Ich libe dich

((And this is just an extra chapter to make the story complete. I hope y'all enjoyed it, and I'm going back to writing my ragedy stories because I have about five written down and I need to post them. Again, enjoy, favourite and review!))

"so is it really true?"

Ludwig looked up from the movie. An american romcom. This time, Feliciano was watching it, snuggled into his boyfriend's body.

"what?"

"That you love me."He reached down to get some more popcorn.

"Ja. I mean, gott Feli. Its been days since you came back."

He smiled. He just wanted to make sure. The plot had just twisted in the movie, and the main characters whom shouldnt be togeher had just began to kiss. Feli could feel Ludwig looking at him and knew why. He turned over and pressed his chest to his lovers. Their noses and foreheads touched. Italian arms slithered around his neck as the space between their faces got smaller and smaller until they were kissing. Ludwig opened his mouth and the italian followed suit, letting Ludwigs toungue slide inside it. He moaned as Ludwigs hand brushed his curl and began twirling it about his finger. Feliciano pulled their faces closer and the preassure on each of their lips increased. Their breathing picked up pace and the kisses got rougher and rougher. Ludwig latched onto Feliciano's neck and began to suck until the blood reached the surface, leaving a mark of ownership to the they finally had to pull away for breath, Ludwig had one thing to say.

"Does that prove it now?"


End file.
